digitalhauntfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:CaveyRockz/Are You Listening? - My line/phrase breakdown
Ok so this is my first blog post and is here for anyone and for me to document my thoughts. I have been keeping an eye on Digital Haunt ever since I stumbled across it. It pulls you in so much that I've forgotten when exactly I found this place but it was most likely around ATLITS. I've always contemplated joining this wiki but this song just gave me the push I needed. Just before i started typing this I checked the lyrical analysis of "Are You Listening?" and found that I had some of the same thoughts, even so this should still be relevant because some I interpreted differently. I'll be analysing this as though everything is somewhat related to Digital Haunt. This will be long due to putting my ideas in context. Note anything that is in italics is the same as the original analysis e.g like this. So lets crack on: All aboard this sinking ship - Like the analysis says "The ARGers are making no progress" but that only explains sinking ship. Looking at the whole line it seems like it's about more and more people joining the search for clues/answers even though we are failing. No Business here it's just relationships - No progress is being made because everyone is just making friends? no one is making progress because of being in groups? Being new to the community I'm unfamiliar with how close knit everyone is. Derived - 'Ideas that come from a specific source or concept. But if this is meant to be in a negative way it could refer to extending/modifying a concept past its meaning. We are overthinking things.' Contrived - Are we deliberatley changing parts of clues so they fit in? Another mind homogenized - New members are believeing what ever conclusions have already been made and are following the trend/making the same mistakes that have already been made. Should this mean more to me? - The actual analysis states: "There are unaccounted clues/clues we're not paying enough attention to". Whilst this is most likely true I thought it might mean that we are looking at things that dont have anything for us. Perhaps a theory on here looks at something small which was never intended to have any meaning. This would then link back to the word "Contrived". Also, it could relate back to new members which would link it to the next line. Just join the tribe and feel accepted - The actual analysis relates this to Cassandra proberbly due to echodeath but this whole song changed my view. I read up on echodeath sometime ago and agreed with the hive ideas but i think Sparkles* has shifted the meaning in this song. He knows we will relate it to echodeath, I think this is simply saying just join the hunt for clues/theories and stay on the sinking ship with everyone else. But cool don't come for free - I agree with the conclusion "We'll get no help from Sparkles*/We can't expect others to do the detective work" That much was expected -''' literal Forever discontented - '''We want answers but wont be content with limited info and ask or search for more/Sparkles* doesnt like us not being on the right track and if he doesnt do something he will never be content (its a bit of a long shot). The rope that pulled me from the pit now hangs around my neck - Whilst I agree with the actual analysis I had a different idea. This one took a little longer to think about when I was originally looking at the lyrics, I was trying to get this to relate to DH Wikia members but it didnt seem right but in a way i managed. I came to the conclusion that what ever made sparkles hand over this wikia is now holding him back or he was happy to leave it down to the elevens but now we are lost/sinking it's figuratively killing him. Is this the clue you wanted? - Referencing the clue hunting and that the song is indeed a clue. I did have another Idea for this part of the song but it doesnt fit too well and I found it hard to explain. Too cryptic for the rest? - If you think about it, any 11's who don't know about this wikia are clueless and will not realise that Sparkles* is indeed "messaging" people who use this wikia and not the rest despite it being blatent. Could these past 2 lines suggest the clue is obvious somewhere? Play the part of the victim if it puts your mind at ease -''' Blame Sparlkles* for with holding information or hiding it?' Put all the blame on me -' (see above line) Close your eyes, Listen please - Focus on the lyrics, not the anime So what you feel, is it nostalgia or love? - '''I agree with the original analysis but I feel this could be in relation to clue hunting, Do you feel the nostalgia of finding clues in ATLITS? or is this a labour of love for you and you never stopped looking at ATLITS so you are greatfull for more if any clues? Tell me now -''' Be honest''' Are you really listening - Are you sure? Are you REALLY sure? Then why would he question this? something has been missed. When everybody tells you to stop, and that you're never good enough - No theory should be discounted/A discounted theory was correct '''- I couldn't think of anything for this part''' Tell me now, Are you really listening - The repetition of these two lines reinforces that our judgement questioned, we may think we are listening but we cant be if there is something we have missed. This is followed by the repetition of 'Are you listening' and gang vocals Reach out for help and she lets you down - Cassandra pt II was our biggest clue but it didnt do much for us So gild your pockets we'll watch you drown -''' Come to incorrect conclusions and Area 11 will carry on watching the ship sink/the wikia go off course.' A burnt taste, A real waste - '''Sparkles* was giving us a big clue (presumably Cassandra pt II) but we couldnt find the right meaning which is a waste which leaves Sparks dissapointed.' A sticky stain we'll soon erase - The mistake has been made and no progress can be made (stuck) but we can move on soon due to either new music or this song. Cause this means more to me - This ARG is important to Sparkles* And we'll still look to the Lights in the sky - There are unaccounted clues still in ATLITS' ''- ATLITS was successful and so they will look to it to continue both music wise and ARG wise/ATLITS is still an important part of the "puzzle".' But it's hard when all I see, Another ceiling I don't recognize - '''A lot of interpretations and theories that Sparks reads are not what he meant so its hard for him to stand on the side lines. Theorists can't make full sense of certain clues in ATLITS because peices are missing so they dont recognise certain parts?' With no concern, and deathless turn - With no idea we can go down a wrong path we have done so and not realising means that we cant correct what went wrong. where as in a video game you can die and go back to a checkpoint to correct whatever mistakes. So now we take control - Now Sparks/Area 11 intevenes in an attempt to head us back to the right path. As we pass by tonight, we fade into hindsight - Area 11 will leave clues behind on its tour? 'As new music/clues come in the clues in ATLITS will soon be left behind (but is that bad or good?)' the time slips off our lives - Sparks and Area 11 spend vast amounts of time writing music. Add in Sparks ARG and also Wikia members clue searching for ages. This post alone is taking me hours. Can this be realized? - Will the ARG ever be figured out? "This was the night, and this was the place. This was the moment, this was the moment." - This is very similar to "this was the moment, this was the place, this was the night that everything changed."' This has led many to believe we have missed a clue in Cassandra pt II. Someone also pointed out that compared to Cassandra pt II it is backwards. The keywords in Cassandra pt II go: Moment, Place, Night. But here they go: Night, Place, Moment. This has led some to belive that there is either something backwards in this song or Cassandra pt II.' This concludes my post but i am a bit weary as we all seem to be drawing the same conclusions and some of this seems too obvious. The song does warn of everyone following the same ideas and looking in too deep of things without meaning. Anyway if you've read it all, thank you and I hope that perhaps this will help make your own thoughts or think about certain points in a different way. I know all of this proberbly isnt related to this wikia but its funny how it all seems to fit. Does he know we might use certain lines in a way thats not meant like he states? Anyway my brain is done. Yeh... Category:Blog posts Category:Lyrics